poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Train Chase (CTaRrTMR)
This is how the train chase goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. gang moves on Jessie Primefan: We're almost out. Sci-Ryan: You said it, girl. At least Racheal Cee knows me before her mutation into Arcee. Meg Griffin: At least she knows her powers. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Meg. If Codylight is alive, he would form his own Winx Club like me with the Winxbots. Coco Bandicoot: I think that is a nice thing to say, Ryan. Evil Ryan: You know. After this, Dougal, this whole trip will soon be behind us. Skeleton Guard pops up Sci-Ryan: Behind us! Dylan: That's what Evil Ryan said, man. Dougal: No! Behind us! Brian the snail: Faster! Faster! chuff faster Train: Duck! Megaskeleton Guard got hit be a beams speeds on like a roller coaster Sci-Ryan: Train always wanted to be a roller coaster! Dylan: Whoa. Talk about a near death experience, Odette. I thought I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Odette: You said it. Dougal: That IS a light at the end of the tunnel. Sci-Ryan: Dougal's right! Odette: We're going to be okay! Sonata Dusk: And Zeebad and his buds are still trapped in the temple. Train comes out Dylan: Then, like. Who's that?! His evil Twin Zeebader?! Zeebad's train The Trixicons and Zeebad: Where's my (our) third diamond! shocked coal in the boiller Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Steam Team, don't fail us now! speeds then goes along the tracks Emmet: Hang on, everyone! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa! Mind the gap! jumps across the gap and onto the tracks train speeds on Sci-Ryan: Oh. Here comes Big Nose! two trains sped Ermintrude: Somebody do something! Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Dylan. I think this button could be some type of anti Spring device. Dylan: You're right, Matau. the button This will slow Zeebad down. Brian the Snail: Really? Odette: I think so. gets ejected along with Jessie and Odette Dylan: Or it could be an ejector seat. Three Friends send flying Brain the Snail: screams Odette: screams Jessie Primefan: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! land on Zeebad's train Bertatron: What in the name of the Evil Queen is that?! Brian the Snail: What happend? Odette: Why are we blind, Jessie?! Jessie Primefan: Is Bertram now Sunset's bodyguard? Brian the Snail: You think Odette reached the Roundabout yet? Zeebad: So that's where you're heading. The roundabout and that's where I find my diamond. laughs So long, Swan Princess, Siren Girl and Slimeball! Odette: Whoa! We're on the train! Zeebad's train Megatron (Movie): Sam, get up on the roof and dispose of the prisoner! Sam (the Magic Roundabout): Dispose of the prisoner? Can't do that, sir. Didn't need a convention. Twivine Sparkle: Guess What? Zeebad's unconventional! Zeebad: laughs Unconvensional. Nice one, Twivine. Ryvine Sparkle: chuckles Off with thier heads! outside Jessie Primefan: Help! Odette: Save us! Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, I'll save you! Matau T. Monkey: Brian and Odette, grab onto my and Ermintrude's tails! does what Matau told them Jessie Primefan: onto Train Matau T. Monkey: Cody! Help me up! helps Matau and both Brain and Odette are on Train Train: Welcome aboard. Brian the Snail: Ermintrude. You saved me. Odette: Matau, Sci-Ryan, thanks for saving us. Bertram T. Monkey: You'll never get me and Sunset, you oversized tin opener! Bertatron Bertatron: Faster, you shark bait weasels! I want my twin Megatron back on my side and Zeebad want that diamond! Mistress 9: And I want Ryan alive so I can possess him! Zeebad: More coal! shovles more coal into the firebox. Outside, Bertram sees a cross road Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Trouble dead ahead! Train: That's my line! jumps in front of Zeebad's train Bertatron: Ugh! Zeebad: Now, this is what happens if you don't brush regularly! Train starts to drill into Megatron in the chest Crash Bandicoot: Galvatron! Megatron: Ugh! Ouch! screams Zeebad's Train, the boiler level is at critical Paxtracker: Lord Bertatron! The pressure! It's too much! Bertatron: I know. crazy I KNOW! Sometimes I feel like Zeebad and I are insane! Sam: No, sir! It's the boiler! It's.... Train explodes Ermintrude: Thank goodness. We are safe. Train: Easy for you to say. see Buffers up ahead Matau T. Monkey: Buffers! Crash to the buffers and the gang is sent flying Sunset Shimmer: I CAN FLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: No, you can't. gang lands on the snow Sci-Ranyx: That's enough flying for one day. Garfield: You said it. Megatron You feel okay, Galvatron? Megatron: No, Garfield. Bertram. You are now Sunset's bodygaurd. Bertram T. Monkey: Thank you. And sorry I was jealous. Megatron: I... forgive... you... offline Evil Ryan: Whatever. Sci-Ryan: Megatron is gone, Sunset. Killed by Zeebad. Sunset Shimmer: Oh my. Crash Bandicoot: Have you gone blind by your friendship with Megatron? Codylight is gone! Bertram T. Monkey: No! to Megatron's body I will not let Galvatron be one with the Allspark. his magic to repair and revive Megatron Not yet! Megatron: coughs Bertram? Why you revive me? Bertram T. Monkey: Forgive, Lord Galvatron. I just Realised how much I know you better then Sunset. I don't want you to be forgotten like Invisible girl! Wallflower Blush: Hey! what Bertram said Oh. That's right. Bertram T. Monkey: But, I am not jealous. I am Sunset's bodyguard now. some replica parts of Megatron's bodyparts on the snow Matau T. Monkey: Bertram T. Monkey: I would fake Megtron's death so we could head to the roundabout and the last diamond. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts